Tentation grise
by Sanday
Summary: //Terminée// //AU// //Dir en Grey// "Dir en Grey" est une drogue surnommée "sweet". Cinq personnes vont se rencontrer grâce à cette substance.
1. mangeons le fruit jusqu'au défendu

**TENTATION GRISE**

_Genre :_ yaoi

_Pairing :_ sifflote

_Disclaimer:_ Personnage secondaires : Reuno et Ville Valo sont les chanteurs respectifs de Lofofora et H.I.M et ne m'appartiennent pas.

Personnage ephemère : Tentadora est le fruit de mon imagination et toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont que pur hasard.

Personnages principaux : Les Dir en Grey ne m'appartiennent pas.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre I : Mangeons le fruit jusqu'au défendu

Il est minuit quinze. Pile. C'est une heure banale certes, mais pas pour tous. Pas pour les connaisseurs de celle que l'on surnomme la _sweet._

« Douce ». C'est un peu paradoxal lorsqu'on connaît ses effets sur le corps humain après une forte dose. À manier avec précaution. À introduire délicatement. À ne pas abuser.

Il est donc minuit quinze. Heure où le célèbre bar « _Euphoria_ » ouvre l'arrière salle…

Le premier à rentrer dans la pièce est grand et mince. Les cheveux bruns avec tout de même des mèches teintes en bleu. Son visage est fin et pâle, ses yeux noirs et cernés. Il se mord la lèvre lorsqu'il pose une longue main osseuse sur la poigné rouge vive de la porte. Et si ce soir il prenait une dose trop forte ? Et si _elle_ avait raison de lui ? De son corps, de son esprit, de son humanité ? Son ventre se tord et son sourire s'élargit, c'est ça qui est bon, c'est cette peur qui est jouissive…

-Toshiya ! Tu es le premier !

Il s'assoit en face de la femme dont la voix vient de claquer dans le silence accablant de la salle. Ses doigts tremblants remettent en place une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et il ouvre une bouche pâteuse :

-Ca va Tentadora ?

La jeune femme acquiesce positivement. « Tentadora » est son surnom ici, « tentatrice » en espagnol, sa langue d'origine. Sa voix forte retentit à nouveau, les « r » sont légèrement roulés, l'intonation est lente et le timbre est sensuel.

-Tu veux commencer ou on attend les autres ?

-…Maintenant s'il te plait.

Elle sourit et se lève. Ses cheveux tombent en cascade sur ses reins, tout en elle n'est que sensualité et mysticisme. Il la suit et le drôle de couple entre dans une petite pièce juxtaposée au bureau de Tentadora. La porte se ferme…

oOo

_« __I don't like the drugs, but the drugs like me...__ » _

À l'entente de ces paroles, qui retentissent de façon violente dans le bar, épousant les courbes des danseurs, frappant contre les murs, Shinya retient un frisson désagréable. Il n'aime pas être dépendant… de quoique ce soit. Il a toujours détesté ça. Que ce soit d'une boisson, d'une substance, d'un jeu, d'une femme… Et pourtant il est là ce soir, encore une fois, il est minuit et demi, il a un quart d'heure de retard, il a envie, il a peur, il a des remords, il jubile, il est dépendant, il le sait, il s'en fiche, il en est inquiet, il est impatient … Debout devant la porte, le corps raide comme la Justice et le dos trempé par la sueur, il se décide enfin à la pousser. Tentadora est là, assise sur son bureau, les jambes croisées et s'allumant une cigarette. À la vue du jeune homme son sourire refait surface et ses yeux s'éclaircissent.

-Shinya mon cœur ! Depuis combien de temps tu n'es pas venu me voir ?

Il s'approche d'elle timidement et baise sa joue.

-Depuis trois semaines et deux jours… Je suis le premier ?

-Non Toshiya est déjà passé, dit-elle en montrant du menton le corps luisant de sueur du brun.

-Bonjour Toshiya.

Pas de réponse. Ce dernier semble avoir été trop épuisé par la _sweet_. Une main passe dans son cou et il tourne la tête pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de la ténébreuse espagnole.

-Tu es prêt mon joli ?

Une minute plus tard, ils ont disparu derrière la porte…

oOo

Les cheveux attachés en une queue négligée, les yeux soulignés de noir, les lèvres sèches, le regard absent, Die sort discrètement de son appartement, après avoir vérifié que Miyavi dormait toujours. Ca fait un moment qu'il n'a pas goûté à ce fruit défendu au nom étrange, mélange de trois langues, ou déformation d'un titre de roman. Personne ne sait, tout le monde s'en fout. L'essentiel est que sous ce nom intriguant se trouve une substance euphorisante qui tient les humains en laisse, qui les rends dépendants de sa douceur et de sa violence.

Il n'habite pas loin de l'_Euphoria,_ ainsi il décide de s'y rendre à pieds. Il fait bon cette nuit, l'air est doux, le ciel étoilé.

De la musique retentit, le roux se retrouve devant un homme en costume noir, lui-même devant l'entrée du Bar.

-Bonjour Die.

-Bonjour Yoshiki.

Il entre sans difficulté, il est devenu un peu un « habitué », ce petit Bar -pourtant privé- n'a plus de secret pour lui, il connaît le videur, il connaît les serveurs, il connaît Tentadora.

Devant la petite porte, il n'hésite pas une seconde. Une fois dans le petit bureau une voix l'interpelle faiblement.

-…Die…Tentadora est avec Shinya…

Le roux se retourne, Toshiya est affalé sur un divan cramoisi et son regard est vitreux.

-Tu es déjà passé ?

-Oui, _elle_ est toujours aussi douce, stimulante… impénétrable…

Sur ces mots, la porte principale s'ouvre et un jeune homme entre.

-Tentadora n'est pas là ?

-Elle est avec un client.

Le petit blond se mord la lèvre et se balance d'un pied à l'autre.

-Je vais l'attendre alors.

Le silence reprend ses droits. Die regarde le nouvel arrivant. C'est un employé, ça il en est sûr car il porte un jean noir très serré et un tee-shirt de la même couleur avec deux simples mots, écris en blanc : _Grey temptation._ Cette tenue est celle réservée aux barmans et l'inscription sur le devant est un clin d'œil à la _Sweet_. Tout dans ce bar est fait pour rappeler l'existence de cette drogue unique. La très rare poudre surnommée _sweet,_ la douce substance au nom curieux de _Dir en Grey_.

Un ange passe. Toshiya, pupilles dilatées et bouche ouverte, regard obstinément le plafond et semble nager dans la volupté. Die est assis sur le bureau de l'espagnole et examine le blond. Il doit être nouveau, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Celui-ci lève le poignet et scrute sa montre. Apparemment son service va reprendre car il se retourne anxieusement vers la porte menant à la salle principale du bar.

Soudain la porte s'ouvre sur Tentadora.

-Ah Die !

Elle sourit et s'avance, n'ayant même pas remarqué le blond.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, je viens pour…La _« grey temptation »,_ répond t-il en avisant le tee-shirt du barman.

-Kyô ! Tu étais là, je ne t'avais pas vu. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Le roux la considère avec étonnement, jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler sur ce ton, si dur, si amer.

-Et bien je… j'ai un petit problème avec…la tâche que vous m'aviez donné…

oOo

Shinya ouvre les yeux et les refermes. Ca fait deux bonnes minutes qu'il fait ça, à intervalles réguliers d'une seconde. Son corps est trop lourd pour bouger, il est étendu par terre avec pour seul souvenir le regard de Tentadora posé sur lui, tandis qu'il s'injectait dans le sang cette substance illicite. Puis les alentours avaient disparus, il s'était retrouvé dans son monde emplis de voluptés et de douceurs sucrées.

Sa tête commence à tourner, il a chaud mais ne suffoque pas pour autant. Le bonheur. Soudain il perçoit des voix derrière la porte et se lève avec un sourire et surtout avec beaucoup de mal. Il ouvre la porte et distingue quatre personnes : Tentadora, Die, Toshiya et un blond dont le visage lui est inconnu.

-Bonjour, lance t-il avec une voix nigaude et un sourire niais.

Personne ne lui répond et il soupire en se posant telle une masse sur le canapé, tout près de Toshiya.

oOo

La brune ne bouge plus. Shinya est rentré dans la salle mais personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué. Toshiya, l'esprit encore brumeux, tente de se lever mais ses jambes flanches. Une fois à terre, en faisant fi de sa posture quelque peu vulgaire, il demande d'une voix pâteuse :

-De quoi il parle le p'tit gars ?

Suivi d'un rire emportant celui de Shinya avec.

Tentadora est toujours figée, Die regarde ses courbes avant de se rendre compte que celles du barmans sont bien plus intéressantes. Et la voix de l'espagnole retentit enfin.

-J'espère pour toi qu'il n'est pas mort…

-Non ! …Mais totalement amorphe. Je… je l'ai fait marcher un peu et puis… il s'est évanoui. Il respire hein mais… le problème c'est que…

La brune perd patience et s'approche de lui lentement.

-Où est le problème petit imbécile ?!

Le roux aimerait faire quelque chose pour le blond mais il est bien trop épuisé… En manque de la _Dir en Grey_. Conscient qu'on l'a oublié il prend la parole, brisant le silence instauré par la brune intimidant le pauvre barman.

-Tu sais Tentadora, demain je travail et j'ai un besoin viscéral de la _sweet_ cette nuit alors si tu pouvais…

-La ferme !

Die se tait sous le ton imposant. La brune se retourne face à son employé et lui aboie presque dessus :

-Quel est le problème ?! Réponds insolent !

-Heu… en faite il n'y a plus de… plus de _Kisaki_…

Tentadora frémis. _Kisaki_ est le remède contre les overdoses provoquées par la _Dir en Grey_.

-Je ne veux pas d'un cadavre alors tu te démerdes pour en trouver !

Kyô sort du bureau de sa patronne en déglutissant, lui non plus ne veut pas un cadavre sur le dos. Et il ne veut pas être viré. Il monte à l'étage après avoir supplié Reuno, son collègue, de prendre son service et après milles promesses de dédommagement il peut enfin retourner près du client en pleine overdose.

Une fois dans la chambre, il avise le brun couché sur le lit, évanoui, un rictus dérangé sur le visage. Le blond se hâte de venir consulter sa respiration et, rassuré de sentir son torse se lever régulièrement -bien que faiblement- il tente de faire le point. Qui pourrait lui fournir ce précieux liquide à cette heure ? De plus, le temps lui est compté. La porte s'ouvre et il sursaute violemment.

-Hmm, Tentadora m'a envoyer paître alors... J'aimerais bien me rendre utile.

Le blond le dévisage. C'est le roux de tout à l'heure.

oOo

Kyô tourne en rond, portable à l'oreille, murmurant des menaces envers son correspondant si celui-ci ne se dépêche pas de répondre. Die quant à lui parle au brun évanouit, espérant une quelconque réaction de sa part.

-Ah enfin !

Le roux se retourne, il semblerait que la personne ait enfin daigné décrocher son téléphone.

-J'ai un gros problème vieux….. un mec en pleine overdose…….. Oui je n'en ai plus……..De la _Dir en Grey_….. Oui si possible………..Comment ça t'en as pas ?!……Ah t'es pas sûr. Regarde vite !……..C'est bon ?………….Grouilles !!

Le blond raccroche et souffle bruyamment avant de se placer près du lit.

-Secoue-le s'il te plait.

-…

-Putain t'es sûr qu'il est pas mort ?!

-Oui son cœur bat… doucement mais il bat.

Kyô tourne sur lui même en étouffant une plainte puis s'assoit sur le lit et entreprend d'essuyer le sang coulant par le nez du brun.

-Comment il s'appelle ?

-Je ne sais pas… C'est une connaissance de Tentadora, moi c'est la première fois que je le vois.

-Tu es nouveau ici ?

-Hum…Disons qu'avant je n'étais pas barman mais j'étais déjà ici.

-Tu faisais quoi alors ?

Un homme entre, coupant net la discussion, au plus grand soulagement du blond.

-Ville putain j'ai crus que tu serais jamais là !

oOo

Une injection directement dans le cœur et il s'est relevé tel un automate.

-Ca va ?

Pas de réponse, le brun se contentant de regarder le blond comme s'il était un extra-terrestre tout en reprenant sa respiration. Puis il pose son regard sur la seringue plantée dans son torse et étouffe un cri. Il relève enfin la tête lorsque Kyô prend la parole.

-Dîtes quelque chose…

-…Kaoru..

-Pardon ?

-Je m'appelle Kaoru…

oOo

La seringue est toujours plantée dans le torse imberbe du dénommé Kaoru. Le barman aimerait s'en saisir et l'y arraché de son trône tellement cette vu le dérange mais il n'ose pas de peur de faire souffrir l'ami de Tentadora, sa patronne. Celui-ci halète tel un asthmatique et ses pupilles dilatées fixent avec effroi le grand brun –ayant apporté le remède- poser sa main sur l'objet médical. Ville tire d'un coup sec, faisant fermer les yeux du blond, sursauter Die et hurler le principal concerné.

-Bon, Kyô t'es bien gentil mais va falloir me dépanner maintenant…

L'interpellé tourne lentement la tête vers le grand brun, le regard impassible mais les lèvres courbées par la rage montant imperceptiblement, et lui répond sèchement :

-Va demander du fric à Tentadora.

Die tend un mouchoir à Kaoru, un peu oublié, afin qu'il s'éponge le sang maculant son visage gracieux.

-Venez, on va aller prendre l'air…

Il l'aide à se lever et tous deux quittent la pièce, laissant ainsi Kyô et Ville se toiser tranquillement. Une fois la porte fermée, le brun reprend la parole.

-Tu sais bien que venant de toi c'est pas du fric que j'attends… Allez… tu as l'habitude de faire ça pourtant…

oOo

Dehors, la nuit fraîche prend la gorge des deux junkies. Aucun mot n'est prononcé, le roux tenant par les épaules un Kaoru au teint plus pâle que la mort et aux yeux plus vides qu'un puis.

-Vous n'êtes pas un habitué de la _sweet_ ? demande Die au bout d'un long silence.

-…pourquoi…cette question ?

-Comme ça, pour parler, répond le roux d'un air désinvolte.

-Et bien…Si, j'en suis habitué… mais d'habitude j'en prend en compagnie de… de Tentadora...

Le roux fronce les sourcils, quel rapport ?

-Avec qui alors ?

-Le blond de tout à l'heure.

oOo

Kyô hurle. Ville rit. Tel un serpent il s'insinue entre les jambes du blond, toujours vêtu de son jean noir.

-Alors Kyô ? Tu ne veux pas ?!

Il se débat pendant que le grand brun lui maintient les bras d'une de ses mains pour caresser de façon équivoque la boucle de la ceinture du barman avec l'autre.

-Comme avant… comme dans ce temps où tu en vivais mon cher…

Sur ces mots la porte s'ouvre, découvrant Tentadora. Elle ne réagit pas outre mesure à la scène devant elle et ne répond nullement aux appels de son employé, se contentant de demander sèchement :

-Il est mort ?

Ville relâche Kyô et s'approche de la brune, la rassurant, se déclarant sauveur du pauvre drogué et atteste comme une évidence :

-C'est pour ça que je réclamais mon dut !

L'espagnole sourit et se retourne pour sortir de la chambre et, tout en fermant celle-ci à clé, une fois dehors, elle crie :

-Tu devrais y être habitué Kyô !

oOo

-Bon, bah j'vais rentrer moi.

Kaoru ne semble pas l'avoir entendu et pourtant, au bout de deux longues minutes il répond :

-Bonne nuit.

Et le roux se met à marcher, laissant derrière lui le brun, assis sur un banc, devant le bar _Euphoria ,_ se souciant peu de son devenir à présent. Le brun se relève au bout d'une demie heure pour ensuite retomber de faiblesse et de fatigue. Il étouffe un juron et des mains le saisissent pour le redresser avec force.

Levant la tête, il se trouve face aux deux billes ambres qu'il a déjà croisé plus tôt… Kyô.

-Ca va ?

Kaoru bouge la tête négativement. Le blond réfléchit un instant, le regard las, puis nonchalamment il prend le menton du brun pour l'embrasser, avec peu d'entrain mais beaucoup de talent. Après le court échange de salive, la voix toujours molle il demande :

-Et là, monsieur le junkie… ça va mieux ?

Question à laquelle il n'obtient nulle réponse. Il lâche son menton et s'assoit, Kaoru en faisant de même, légèrement sonné. Une demie-heure passe et Ville sort du Bar pour regagner son logement. Voyant Kyô tourner la tête à son passage, avec une mine de dégoût pure et dure, Kaoru demande :

-C'est pas votre ami ?, d'une voix enfantine et innocente.

-… plutôt un client.

Le brun hoche la tête, croyant comprendre les propos de sa charmante compagnie.

oOo

Shinya est toujours au sol, fixant le plafond de ses yeux fatigués. Tentadora rentre dans la salle et l'interpelle, ainsi que Toshiya –posé sur le bureau central de la pièce- afin qu'ils s'en aillent.

-Et si vous croisez Kyô, dîtes-lui de reprendre son poste.

-Kyô ?

-Le blond de tout à l'heure.

Toshiya acquiesce et entreprend de porter son acolyte jusqu'à la sortie.

oOo

Une nouvelle soirée qui commence. Il est vingt-trois heures et des poussières et les clients commencent à affluer. Kyô, au bar, se dépêche de préparer divers cocktails. Tentadora est dans son bureau, fumant une longue cigarette en attendant l'heure de la _Dir en Grey_ et de ses accros.

-Voilà votre boisson monsieur.

Le blond dépose une chope de bière devant son client et relève les yeux vers lui. Etonné, et reconnaissant la personne grâce à ses cheveux, il balbutie un :

-Je… je vous reconnais vous êtes…

-Die. Vous allez bien depuis hier ? demande t-il avec un sourire amicale.

Le barman acquiesce faiblement avant d'aller servir un autre client. Le roux boit une gorgée du liquide, puis une autre après l'avoir observé tel un critique d'art. Le critique semble la trouver à son goût… Après l'avoir terminé à un vitesse honorable, il avise la piste de danse. Des jeunes filles dont les parents doivent ignorer la présence ici, des vieux pervers qui dansent avec les dites jeunes filles, des junkies, des couples, des junkies, des célibataires, des serveurs qui tentent de se frayer un passage à travers la foule, des junkies, Shinya ; des junkies.

-Salut ! lance t-il à l'arrivant, d'un ton peu pâteux pour une fois.

L'androgyne s'approche de lui et s'assoit sur un grand tabouret juxtaposé à celui de son camarade de beuverie. Il commande une bière également au petit blond et entame la consommation de celle-ci, pendant que Die s'éclipse au toilettes, fatalement pris d'une envie humaine doublée par l'ingestion du breuvage doré.

Ouvrant la porte il manque une crise cardiaque et ne retient pas un cri d'effroi incontrôlable : les murs, blancs initialement, sont recouverts d'une couche visqueuse de sang appartenant visiblement à la personne gisant parmi les flaques poisseuses. Cette silhouette ne lui est pas inconnue, mais il ne saurait dire, à ce moment, à qui elle appartient… L'envie de se soulager l'ayant quitté, il revient d'un pas stressé et maladroit vers le bar et interpelle Kyô.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Tu devrais appeler ta patronne, je pense que vous aller avoir des problèmes si vous ne faites pas vite…

Ne comprenant pas les propos du roux, le barman demande des explications, quels problèmes ? Pourquoi ? Die lui prend le bras et le traîne jusqu'à l'endroit souillé d'un cadavre qui risque de nuire, c'est peu de le dire, à la réputation du bar. Une fois entrés dans les toilettes, Kyô constate avec effroi que le fournisseur du _Kisaki_, Ville, est couché sur le sol, la tête fracassée, le ventre troué finement à diverses endroits… Mort en un mot.

-Que…Qu'est ce que…

Die passe ses bras autour des épaules du blond en le voyant tourner de l'œil.

-Je…ne supporte pas la vue du… du sang…

En avisant son visage livide, le roux croit volontiers ses propos et le soulève, sort des toilettes tout en refermant la porte et en priant pour que personne n'ait une soudaine envie. Il le porte jusqu'au bureau de l'espagnole, forçant le passage entre la masse compacte de danseurs éméchés, et ouvre tant bien que mal la porte rouge. Une fois à l'intérieur, et ne voyant pas la brune, il pose Kyô, comateux et blanc comme un linge, sur le canapé vermillon et se dirige vers la porte adjacente au bureau. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, il découvre Tentadora, fumant doucement et observant Kaoru s'injecter dans le sang une dose de la _sweet_. Agacée, l'espagnole demande à Die ce qu'il fait ici.

-Je pensais que la présence d'un cadavre dans tes chiottes t'intéresserait !

oOo

La vision brouillée de Kaoru lui envoie une vague image de Tentadora sortant de la petite fumerie avec une autre personne. Il referme les yeux. La volupté l'entourant le conforte dans sa décision : bien qu'à la suite d'une overdose, il n'aurait pour rien au monde dut avoir peur d'en reprendre. Cette sensation de pur plaisir engendrée par la _Dir en Grey_ est absolument unique. Un flot de sensations affluent, provoquant frissons et extase à grand renfort de sublimité et de douceur. Soudain il décide de se lever pour aller danser. Une subite envie de se déhancher fiévreusement, de sentir la présence des autres et de se dire que lui seul est sous l'effet d'une drogue complètement stimulante, que lui seul a le privilège d'avoir dégusté un avant goût de ce qu'on appel le Paradis. Bien sûr, s'il était sobre il se rendrait compte que c'est un imbécile : la seringue contenant cette douce substance a été plantée bon nombre de fois dans les avants-bras de tonnes de junkies débauchés. Mais l'illusion d'être unique le transcende et il sort de la pièce.

Tentadora ne dit rien. Elle observe avec sérieux le cadavre de Ville et annonce avec une voix neutre et vierge de tous sentiments humains :

-Kyô, vas chercher un sac poubelle. Le plus grand que tu pourras trouver.

Le blond s'exécute, la nausée au bord des lèvres et les mains tremblantes. Une fois revenu dans les toilettes, il tend le sac en plastique avec une mine de dégoût flagrante. L'espagnole ne s'en formalise pas et jette dans les bras de Die l'ustensile noir.

-C'est toi qui l'a trouvé, c'est toi qui t'en charge, puis elle se retourne vers son barman, Quant à toi, faire partir les clients. Tu n'as qu'à inventer une futilité.

Une fois de plus, le blond obéit aux ordres de sa patronne et monte sur le bar.

-S'il vous plait ! Nous sommes victimes d'une fuite de gaz, par conséquent nous vous demandons de bien vouloir vider les lieux rapidement.

Heureux de sa capacité à mentir et à jouer la comédie, le blond observe le résultat de son astuce. Les plus lucides tentent de faire sortir les invalides et les impuissants. Seul Kaoru reste au milieu de la salle, le regard fixé au plafond, le corps raide et la bouche étirée en un sourire étonné et ébahit. Kyô descend de son perchoir et s'approche de lui, passant la main, avec mal, devant son visage tourné vers le haut.

-J'avais jamais remarqué que le plafond était rouge…, déclare le brun d'un ton surpris et presque enfantin.

Kyô soupire.

-Il faut partir monsieur.

-Et en plus il tourne…

-Rentrez chez vous.

-Tiens, il change de sens…

-Kaoru…

-C'est magnifique… !

-Kaoru…

-Oh, j'ai le tournis…

-Kaoru !!

L'interpellé baisse la tête et se retrouve face au barman. Celui-ci a les sourcils froncés et semble attendre, avec le moins de patience possible, une quelconque réaction de la part du drogué.

-C'est moi… ?!

-Rentrez chez vous.

oOo

Die hisse difficilement le sac sur son épaule et entreprend de sortir par la porte des toilettes, préalablement ouverte par les soins de l'espagnole. Celle-ci lui montre le chemin vers sa voiture personnelle et il place son fardeau dans le coffre de l'Alfa Roméo noire.

Tentadora lui met ensuite entre les mains une clé aux proportions exagérées et lui dit d'une voix chancelante, trahissant quelque peu son stress :

-Tu vas conduire… Jusqu'à la déchetterie. Et tu… Tu jetteras le corps dans le broyeur… Compris ?

Die acquiesce et rentre dans la luxueuse voiture. Les sièges en cuirs rouges altèrent un instant son équilibre. Il démarre. La déchetterie n'est pas loin, Tentadora l'attendra sur le trottoir.

-J'aurais mieux fait de rester avec Miya…

oOo

Kyô réussit enfin a pousser Kaoru dehors. Celui-ci tombe rudement sur le bitume et se frotte la hanche en honorant le barman d'onomatopées fleuris. Tentadora sursaute et se retourne vers la porte du bâtiment. Elle avise le brun par terre, puis Kyô, resté devant l'entrée de l'_ Euphoria._

-Il n'est pas en état de conduire, déclare doucement ce dernier.

-Ramène-le imbécile.

Le barman s'avance alors vers Kaoru, toujours affalé sur le trottoir et s'esclaffant désormais comme un joyeux crétin. Il tente de le soulever et y arrive sans mal, constatant avec une pointe d'amusement que ce jeune drogué est bien léger, malgré l'insignifiante et craquante brioche qui semble avoir élue domicile sur son ventre.

oOo

Die revient vers le bar et s'arrête à quelques mètres de Tentadora.

-Alors ?!

Le roux ne répond rien mais pose sa main sur l'épaule de l'insupportable espagnole. Celle-ci prend la mine blafarde de Die pour un oui et souffle, rassurée.

-Bon je… je rentre chez moi. Pas la peine de venir chercher ta dose demain…Je vais fermer le bar une petite semaine je pense…

oOo

Kyô fixe la route en réfléchissant : la soirée a été réussit… Il tourne la tête vers l'attrayante vermine occupant la place du mort dans sa petite voiture.

-Kaoru… réveillez-vous, je ne sais pas où vous habitez.

L'apostrophé grogne et se tourne un peu plus vers la fenêtre, retombant dans un sommeil léger et salvateur. Le blond repose ses yeux sur le feu rouge, passant au vert, et échafaude un plan malsain où le brun tiendra le rôle d'alibi. Il soupire de contentement.

oOo

Tentadora sort une longue cigarette et la pose sur ses lèvres peintes d'un rouge vulgaire et agressif. Sa main tremble encore et son esprit lui renvoi les images du cadavre ensanglanté de Ville. Elle passe la troisième vitesse et soupire à nouveau. _Quelle journée…_

oOo

Kaoru ouvre difficilement les yeux. Une main le secoue tel un pommier et il sent la nausée lui tordre l'estomac.

-Qu'est c'qui s'passe ? demande t-il au prix d'un effort insurmontable pour sa cervelle embrumée.

-On est arrivé chez moi. Descendez de la voiture, vous allez dormir ici cette nuit.

Le junkie ne répond rien, il ferme un œil tout en fixant, de celui resté ouvert, le visage sérieux qui le détaille.

-Pourquoi… j'suis pas chez moi… ?

Le blond lui répond qu'il n'était pas prudent de le laisser seul dans cet état.

-De plus, vous dormiez et je ne sais pas où vous logez…

Il ponctue sa phrase d'une main tendue vers Kaoru, invitation à sortir une bonne fois pour toute du véhicule.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte, Kyô tente de faire tenir le brun en équilibre contre le mur tandis qu'il sort les clés de sa poche. Son pantalon noir, celui porté par tous les barmans de l'_Euphoria,_ possède deux poches mais celles-ci sont vides. Il tâte alors son tee-shirt, en un mouvement inutile car logiquement, elles ne sont pas ici. Il soupire rudement et entreprend de redescendre dans le parking.

-Attendez ici.

Kaoru le regarde partir, les yeux exsangues. Ceux-ci dérive sur le dos du blond s'éloignant, et il soupire d'aise : la _sweet_ lui renvoie ses sensations au multiple, un simple atterrissage de mouche sur son bras le chatouille à l'en faire mourir de rire, une simple consonne prononcé par le barman et son ventre se tord de frissons exquis. Il arrête ses élucubrations un instant : quel rapport entre une mouche et Kyô ? Son rire résonne fortement dans le couloir jusqu'à faire sortir une vieille dame, Béatrice, française et désagréable. Avisant le brun, parterre, hilare et se tenant les côtes, elle se met à piailler bruyamment :

-Encore un chevelu ivre ! Il a bu et il vient vomir devant chez moi ! Police !!

Kyô choisit ce moment pour arriver et débute une véritable dispute polémique avec la voisine : non ce n'est pas parce qu'on a les cheveux long qu'on est un délinquant, non ce n'est pas parce que notre jean est moulant qu'on est gay, non ce n'est pas son chat qui a pissé sur le pallier… En son fort intérieur, le blond ne peut s'empêcher de trouver la situation très amusante étant donné que Kaoru est un junkie, qu'il a des tendances homosexuelles à en croire la réponse à son baiser de l'autre nuit et oui, c'est son chat qui a pissé sur le pallier de cette chère Béatrice. _Et je crois qu'il va récidiver si elle continue de gueuler…_

-Kaoru ?

Un « oui » parvint aux oreilles de Kyô, entre deux rires. _Si il est dans cet état il ne va pas me servir cet imbécile heureux…Il va falloir l'aguicher. _Il soupire, résigné.

-Entrez.

Le brun avance prudemment dans le lieux hostile et sursaute quand Kyô reprend la parole. Cette voix le grise à un point… Phénoménal.

-Je vais me changer, je pue l'alcool.

-…Oui.

Le blond ricane et se rend dans sa chambre. Kaoru reste, penaud, dans le salon et examine. Une bonne odeur lui caresse vicieusement les narines, lui rappelant un peu la _Dir en Grey_, cette douce tentation grise…

L'appartement est sobre, sauf près de l'aquarium qui est entouré de katana tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Il se retourne ensuite lorsqu'il entend Kyô revenir près de lui.

-Oh… Mon... Dieu !

Le blond ne peut retenir un rire rauque face à l'expression de Kaoru. _Totalement réussis_.

-Vous voulez une bière ?

Le brun acquiesce bêtement et suit du regard le bassin de Kyô s'éloigner. Encore une fois, sauf que là… Le blond s'est revêtit d'une chemise moulante comme jamais, aux teintes délicieusement rouges, quelque peu transparente. Son pantalon en cuir laisse entrevoir la peau des cuisses par des trous manifestement fait au cutter... Ses cheveux blond tombent sur ses épaules comme pour narguer le brun qui aimerait bien, lui aussi, caresser sa nuque. Sentant la chaleur prendre place en ses reins, Kaoru décide de s'asseoir, les jambes ne pouvant retenir son corps vaseux.

Le blond revient, un verre à la main, et s'assoie à proximité du junkie, complètement perdu dans sa contemplation du barman et de l'espace l'entourant, ne sachant pas s'il est tête en haut ou tête en bas, près de Kyô ou en Kyô, drogué ou saint d'esprit.

Les lèvres de son hôte remuent, dictant sûrement des mots, constituants sûrement des phrases, avec des verbes, des adjectifs peut être… Peu importe, ces lèvres se rapprochent, paraissent plus belles encore, sont-elles aussi douces qu'elles semblent le promettre ?

Kyô pose finalement sa bouche contre celle de Kaoru, et sa langue vient caresser impatiemment celle du brun. Sa main s'est logée dans le creux de son cou, frissonnant à la fraîcheur de sa peau. Kaoru passe ses bras autour de la fine taille de Kyô, avant de câliner les bras, jouissant des muscles fermes passant sous la pulpe de ses doigts.

Kaoru est totalement perdu, ne comprenant rien, se posant des réponses en cherchant les questions, ou le contraire, ou les deux, ou rien, le néant, pense t-il à autre chose qu'aux mains de Kyô remontant sur son torse, détachant les boutons, frôlant les pectoraux ? Ou alors, son esprit se tourne plutôt vers l'entrejambe du barman, appuyant fortement sur la sienne ?

Le blond délaisse sa bouche pour observer Kaoru, celui-ci semble ne rien comprendre. Drogue ou gaucherie ? Peu importe, il l'embrasse à nouveau, allant de plus en plus loin dans ses attouchements, jusqu'à ce que, sentant le sexe du brun entre ses doigts, il parvienne à faire oublier tout l'univers alentour à son charmant invité…

oOo

Elle change de position, lassée et dégoûté, fatiguée et brassée par les images de Ville, mort, dans les toilettes. Soupirant de manière peu féminine et surtout agacée, Tentadora décide finalement de se lever pour grignoter un morceau. Remède vieux comme le monde : quand l'appétit va, tout va. Une banane lui fera t-elle oublier le crâne explosé de son ami… ?

De retour dans son lit, elle fixe d'un air contrit le plafond. Peut-être était-elle la cause du meurtre du brun ? Encore une histoire de drogue … Un nouveau soupir…

oOo

Les lèvres se retrouvent une énième fois, voracement, et ils tombent, harassés, sur le matelas de Kyô. Le blond observe un instant Kaoru prendre une cigarette et tirer dessus, l'air comblé.

Il s'approche de lui et lui pique le cylindre, passant une main dans le dos du brun pour aller titiller les hanches.

-C'est la première fois que je couche sous l'effet de la drogue…

Annonce Kaoru, avec le sourire d'un gamin découvrant la nicotine. Kyô fixe un instant ses yeux brillants et avise les pupilles dilatées. _Pourquoi est-il toujours réveillé bordel ?!_

Le blond appuie sur le torse de son amant d'une nuit afin de le coucher, puis pose délicatement ses lèvres sur ses paupières avant d'écraser la cigarette sur sa table de chevet.

-Il est temps de dormir, déclare t-il au bout d'une minute.

-..Oui…

Kyô s'allonge correctement, ils sont côte à côte et transpirent, ils sont proches et pourtant un monde de noirceur et de mensonges les sépare.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le barman sent le poids de Kaoru peser plus rudement sur le matelas et l'observe un instant : il dort. La danse commence…

oOo

Tergiverser… Voilà un bon moment qu'elle ne fait que ça, assaillie de questions sans réponses, de remords, de peur et de nausée, Tentadora décide finalement, à trois heures du matin passées, d'aller prendre une douche, comme pour rincer toutes les insanités qui semblent couvrir la moindre parcelle de sa peau cuivrée.

Elle se lève donc, droite et fière, malgré la peur, comme par habitude innée. Elle enlève sa chemise de nuit et rentre dans sa douche aux couleurs bleutées. La brune tourne la tête, ayant perçu un bruit inhabituel, mais l'oublie bien vite, mettant cette paranoïa sur le compte des émotions de la journée. Elle se tourne vers la paroi et, tout en sentant dévalée sur sa peau l'eau brûlante et réconfortante, s'amuse à retracer du doigt les mosaïques diverses couvrant le mur.

Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit et une douleur la frappe dans le dos, comme si un missile lui traversait violemment la colonne vertébrale. Cette sensation remonte le long de son épine dorsale, semblant s'accroître et se déverser dans tous ses membres. Ses yeux, exorbités, fixent avec effroi et vacuité les taches de sang couvrant désormais le mur face à elle, et la brune laisse son corps tomber lourdement contre celui-ci, glissant au sol en faisant des traces de ses mains parmi le liquide vermillon. Un spasme secoue son être, ses paupières restent ouvertes, en direction de la paroi souillée de son propre liquide interne, et elle recrache faiblement un mélange de déjection et de sang.

Le tueur observe, en baissant son revolver, le corps de Tentadora bouger sensiblement avant de se figer éternellement.

oOo

Die ouvre les yeux, un mauvais pressentiment, ridicule et probablement infondé, l'assaillant. Il se tourne et son nez se retrouve confronté aux mèches bleus de son compagnon, le faisant ricaner malgré les émotions de la journée. Miyavi bouge dans son sommeil. Le roux soupire. _Tout ce que je lui fais endurer…Je sais qu'il est au courant pour mes escapades nocturnes, qu'il est au courant que je me drogue, qu'il est au courant de tout ça…Et pourtant je continu à le faire en cachette…le faisant souffrir… Depuis combien de temps je ne l'ai pas touché sans qu'il me repousse ? __Une éternité… _

oOo

_So close, no matter how far. Couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are, and nothing else matters... _

Kaoru ouvre les yeux, surpris et au bord de la crise cardiaque. Il avise le radio-réveil à sa droite et comprend que non, on n'est pas en train de l'attaquer à coup de hache, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, interrompu par la voix chaude du chanteur de Metallica. Il pivote en direction de Kyô et secoue délicatement son épaule tatouée.

-Kyô, c'est l'heure d'aller travailler…

Le blond lève, au prix d'un effort surhumain, une paupière hautaine et croasse :

-Quoi ?

Kaoru réitère son affirmation, à laquelle le barman répond :

-Tentadora a dit à Die qu'elle fermait pendant une semaine… Elle va sûrement m'appeler pour me prévenir aussi…

Le brun l'embrasse doucement en hochant la tête.

-Tu as écouté aux portes ?

Le tutoiement rappel à Kyô qu'ils ne sont plus des inconnus désormais.

-Non, ils n'étaient pas loin, c'est tout. Tu vas bien ?

-Je suis sobre.

Le blond se redresse, échangeant un baiser avec Kaoru, timide, sage, doux, agréable. Une journée à eux pour découvrir la personnalité de l'autre, une fois que le téléphone aura sonné, prévenant que le barman ne travail pas aujourd'hui. Mais le téléphone ne sonnera pas.

**A SUIVRE**

Alors ? A votre avis, qui a tué Ville ? Et Tentadora ? Est-ce la même personne ?

_°O° San qui écoute Purple Haze en boucle et qui déteste l'écologie °O°_


	2. Il y a tant de différences

**TENTATION GRISE**

**Chapitre III**** :** Il y a tant de différences entre ce que j'entends, ce que tu dis et ce que tu penses

-Et bien, quelle journée dîtes-moi !

Le blond pivote vers son collègue, relevant les yeux de la déposition d'une certaine voisine ayant découvert un certain cadavre.

-Oui, un meurtre et un braquage de banque en une nuit. Mais le coup de la banque ce n'est pas mon problème Uruha, c'est le tien, conclu t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Le grand blond se met donc en route sur les lieux du hold-up en sifflotant, témoignage d'une insouciance infantile. L'autre se remet à son interrogatoire.

-Donc, vous êtes entrée chez Luella Olivencia à neuf heures trente.

-C'est exact.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous allée dans son appartement ?

-J'avais besoin de sel, j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait m'en prêter.

L'inspecteur Kiyoharu la considére un instant, avant de replonger dans ses notes concernant la victime, sceptique. Il relève le nez vers la vieille femme lui faisant face avant de demander un peu sèchement.

-Normalement à cette heure-ci, elle est déjà au travail. Comment saviez-vous qu'elle était chez elle ?

La voisine se rembrunit, cachant ses yeux fatigués par la vie sous ses paupières et ses cils grisonnants. Sa voix se fait réentendre après une courte réflexion.

-Je ne l'avais pas vu partir ce matin… j'en ai conclu qu'elle devait être en congé…

Quelques questions plus tard, le blond se dirige vers la petite salle de pose, se préparant un café court avec soin, réfléchissant sur cette affaire sordide. Une femme de vingt-cinq ans a été tuée d'une façon malpropre et lâche, tandis qu'elle prenait sa douche.

-Kiyoharu, ça a donné quoi l'interrogatoire de la voisine ?

L'interpellé se retourne vers son collègue et porte négligemment le gobelet brûlant à ses lèvres, aspirant la force du liquide coulant dans sa gorge, avant de le jeter dans une poubelle et de se frotter les mains, répondant enfin à la requête du nouvel arrivant.

-Rien. C'est juste une vieille qui passe ses journées à observer le couloir de l'étage par le judas de sa porte. Elle est un peu chamboulée par la découverte du corps, il faut dire que la balle qu'elle a reçu à fait un beau trou dans le dos de la victime.

-Il faudrait aller questionner les dernières personnes l'ayant vu en vie. J'ai appris qu'elle se faisait surnommer Tentadora et qu'une drogue rare circulait entre les clients le soir, dans son Bar.

-J'y vais.

oOo

Kyô ouvre la porte de sa cuisine avec lenteur. Il découvre un brun, occupé à lire une recette ornant le dos d'une boîte quelconque. _Je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant, il serait judicieux de lui dire de partir._

oOo

La sonnerie semble percer ses oreilles, il sursaute tel un damné, avant de reprendre un peu de lucidité et de reposer son attention sur son ordinateur. Il clique sur un icône représentant une disquette, enregistrant ainsi ses écrits, et se lève pour aller ouvrir la porte. Un insigne de police se colle sous son nez à la minute où la porte ne le sépare plus du tiers continuant de sonner à l'aide de son autre main. Sa voix tente, avec une pointe d'agacement, de couvrir le bruit persistant de la sonnette.

-Vous pouvez arrêter de sonner ! Je suis là !

Un homme blond le regarde, souriant avec un air canaille, et lâche l'interrupteur.

-Inspecteur Kiyoharu, je voudrais vous poser quelques questions de routine.

Son ventre se creuse tandis qu'il s'efface poliment pour laisser passer l'intrus. Est-ce au sujet du cadavre qu'il a conduit à la déchetterie ?

L'agent de police s'assoit sur un fauteuil, sortant une cigarette avec un regard demandant l'autorisation de la consumer. Die hoche la tête, tentant de calmer son pouls qu'il sent presque cogner entre ses oreilles, l'abrutissant jusqu'à apogée de l'idiotie. Il réussit quand même à demander, en contrôlant les spasmes de sa voix,

-C'est à quel sujet ?

Kiyoharu le regarde, un air faussement stupide agrémentant son sombre regard, puis il avise l'ordinateur trônant sur la table basse, ouvert sur un document écrit.

-C'est pour votre travail ?, Questionne t-il en pointant du menton l'objet.

-…Oui, je suis nègre dans une maison d'édition…

Le blond le regarde de nouveau, avec un air cette fois-ci ahuri et surpris, avant d'éclater d'un rire benêt.

-Mais, à quoi ça vous sert d'écrire un roman alors qu'il sera publié sous le nom d'un autre qui s'appropriera votre talent ?!

Die hausse les épaules, agacé de cette vérité lui ayant explosé au visage maintes fois.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Ah oui, c'est au sujet d'un meurtre… Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant.

Le roux sent ses jambes flageoler, aussi, avant d'exposer sa soudaine peur à l'inspecteur, il s'assoit brusquement.

-Qui…Qui est mort ?

-Une certaine Luella Olivencia.

-Je ne la connais pas.

-Elle se faisait également surnommer Tentadora.

_Quoi ?!_

oOo

-Tentadora ne m'a pas appelé, c'est étrange.

-Alors peut être que tu travailles finalement, renchérit Kaoru, occupé à verser une substance visqueuse dans un bol de riz.

-Non, sinon elle aurait eut une raison de plus de me prévenir de mon retard.

Le brun pose le récipient et fait volte-face, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Kyô.

-Tu ne vas pas te plaindre, tu n'as pas l'air de la porter dans ton cœur en plus !

-…Je la déteste au plus haut point.

-Et bien alors ?!

-Ca reste ma patronne.

Kaoru hume avec sérieux la chevelure de son vis-à-vis, soupirant d'extase.

-Et toi tu ne travailles pas ?, demande finalement Kyô, agacé de cette niaiserie l'entourant.

-Le sexe-shop n'ouvre qu'à dix-neuf heures.

-… T'es vendeur dans un sexe-shop ?

oOo

Passant devant une vitrine, Kiyoharu s'arrête pour se recoiffer en admirant son reflet. Une fois satisfait de son occupation capillaire, il saisit son carnet où sont notées les adresses des suspects. Une sonnerie de téléphone le coupe dans sa lecture et c'est avec calme et lenteur qu'il le porte à son oreille.

-Oui allô ?… Oui j'ai interrogé un certain Daisuke…Oui… Non il ne me semble pas fautif… Bien sûr, je sais…Je vais chez lui de ce pas… D'accord.

Il aura suffit d'une demi-heure pour arriver chez Shinya Terashi, chômeur, habitué de l'_Euphoria_.

Arrivé devant la porte de cet appartement miteux, Kiyoharu inspecte dédaigneusement le couloir négligé et crasseux en attendant que le jeune homme ouvre sa porte. Des murs lamentablement gris, où la couche de poussière représente presque deux centimètres d'épaisseurs, une odeur d'urine s'insinuant au plus profond des poumons, les détériorant de sa puanteur putride, une ampoule navrante qui se balance faiblement de gauche à droite, éclairant à peine un mètre autour d'elle.

Soudain des cliquetis se font entendre doucement, témoignant du nombre grotesque de verrous ornant le panneau de bois sec et presque cassant.

Une fine ouverture laisse apercevoir deux yeux jaunis, vides et cernés, fixant avec calme l'inspecteur. Celui-ci brandit son insigne comme une demande silencieuse à entrer. La porte s'ouvre timidement, dans l'embrasure on distingue avec mal un homme frêle, aux cheveux crasseux entre le roux et le blond, attachés négligemment avec un élastique trop lâche, vêtue d'un vieux tee-shirt un peu grand et de chaussettes montantes remplaçant un pantalon, entourant ses jambes fines et blanches.

Kiyoharu avance, ne quittant pas de son regard vif les yeux insipides du roux. Une fois dans l'appartement, une forte odeur de renfermé emprisonne ses poumons, comme l'avait fait la fragrance de déjection un peu plus tôt, hérissant les quelques poils couvrant ses bras. La nausée agrippant son estomac, il demande avec mal :

-Je suis bien chez Terashi Shinya ?

-…C'est moi.

Le blond tourne la tête, cherchant un siège mais ne trouve qu'un pouf usé et s'assoit dessus. Il observe le jeune homme face à lui, s'essuyant la transpiration coulant le long de sa nuque. Dégoûté, Kiyoharu se promet de ne jamais sombrer dans la drogue ou le chômage. Ou de ne jamais sombrer tout court.

-Je vous dérange ?

Un silence lourd et mort entoure l'environnement, l'air est pesant, l'officier de l'ordre n'ose ouvrir la bouche pour parler, un poids ayant élu domicile sur son torse.

Au bout d'un interminable échange visuel, Shinya répond avec une douceur contrastant fortement avec l'abjection des lieux :

-Non, je regardais la télévision.

Kiyoharu se tourne vers l'écran et observe avec pitié l'image grisonnante. Puis il s'arme de courage et tente de continuer son enquête.

-Monsieur Terashi, il me semble que vous connaissez une femme surnommée Tentadora n'est-ce pas ?

Le junkie recul d'un pas, apeuré.

-Je…Je n'ai rien à voir avec… Je n'ai jamais pris de drogue je le jure, je..

-Arrêtez ! N'ayez pas peur, je ne suis pas ici pour ça.

Les épaules du roux se rabaissent minablement et il s'assoit à même le sol pour écouter le nouvel arrivant.

-Tentadora est morte. Elle a été retrouvée dans sa douche, le corps criblé de balle.

Une lueur passe dans les yeux de Shinya, ses paupières s'ouvrent à leur paroxysme, il sert la mâchoire, déglutit et fronce les sourcils, avant de ne plus pouvoir se tenir et de courir aux toilettes, éjectant tout son écœurement, sa surprise, son incompréhension. _Tentadora…Morte ?_ Un nouveau flot s'échappe de sa bouche, il se plie, gémit douloureusement, revoie le visage de cette brune qui l'a transformé en légume pitoyable.

Kiyoharu l'observe avec une tristesse ambiguë, habitué qu'il est à la comédie jouée par tous les suspects étant passés devant ses yeux.

Shinya tire la chasse et se relève avec mal, déglutit encore et fixe platement la cuvette, salie par ses vomissements tandis qu'une eau maculée tente de décrocher des parois les résidus de sa profonde antipathie. Le roux lève une main osseuse et tremblante vers une mèche de cheveux s'étant échappée de l'élastique et la replace derrière son oreille, ne réagissant plus à la texture crasseuse de sa fibre capillaire. Une goutte de transpiration coule le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il chancèle avec d'être rattrapé in extremis par le blond derrière lui.

oOo

Après avoir fait courir avec lenteur ses doigts sur le clavier noir, Die se redresse, déchausse ses lunettes où une fine couche de buée réside, lui obstruant la vue, et fait craquer les os de ses coudes. Nonchalamment, il saisit une mèche rouge et la fait tourner autour de son index en pensant à Tentadora. Cette femme représentait pour lui le mysticisme, il la voyait comme une idole en or plaqué que l'on vénère dans une église froide et dépeuplée.

Il soupire, en proie à un vague à l'âme qu'il juge déplacé. Se frottant les yeux, il songe un instant à Miyavi.

_Maintenant que Tentadora est morte… Qui va distribuer la Dir en Grey ? Peut être que je vais retrouver un semblant de vie normale. Une vie que je te dédierais…À toi Miya… Rien qu'à toi. _

oOo

Kiyoharu ferme la porte avec soulagement, s'essuyant les mains après avoir dû subir ce contact atroce d'une poignée métallique, froide et grasse. Le roux n'a fait que pleurer, se lamenter, se tordre dans tous les sens. Jamais il n'a vu quelqu'un jouer aussi bien, ses suspicions s'envolent aussi vite qu'il déguerpit de cette immeuble croulant.

Allongé sur la moquette sèche et trouée, Shinya cligne des yeux avant de se relever péniblement. Il se dirige vers sa fenêtre et bouge d'un mouvement peu assuré le rideau taché, observant l'œil hagard l'inspecteur pénétrer dans sa vieille voiture blanche. Ses sourcils se froncent tandis que paradoxalement, ses lèvres s'étirent faiblement en un sourire discret et insalubre.

Il se saisit de son portable, épave qu'il jettera une fois que des jours meilleurs l'auront pris en charge, et compose avec habitude un numéro répétitif. Au bout de quelques sonneries, une voix agacée lui répond, chuchotant furtivement :

-_Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'appeler sur ce portable…_

-Je sais mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Il y a eu un meurtre cette nuit. Donc les flics vont surtout s'occuper de cette affaire…Pendant un bon moment.

-…_Ne crions pas victoire trop tôt…_

-Oui, mais je voulais te prévenir. Je t'aime.

-_Moi aussi mon ange._

-J'ai envie de te voir, tu sais.

-_Bientôt mon cœur, bientôt._

oOo

Finement, avec une démarche féline, le jeune homme se dirige vers sa porte où on s'évertue à frapper avec véhémence.

-C'est pour quoi ?, demande t-il arrogamment.

Un insigne lui répond. Caressant une mèche bleue cascadant sur sa nuque, Toshiya dédie un sourire aguicheur à l'inspecteur avant de grimacer en le voyant rentrer dans l'appartement sans un regard pour lui.

Il lui propose un siège. Le blond renifle l'odeur parfumée en soupirant presque d'aise avant de se reprendre et de planter ses yeux las dans ceux pétillants d'un jeune homme qu'il sait pourtant accro à la Dir en Grey.

oOo

Un cadavre a été découvert.

oOo

Aucune réaction à l'annonce de la mort de Tentadora.

-Je ne la connaissais qu'à travers la _Dir en Grey_ vous savez, je ne peux pas me venter de lui en vouloir pour quelque raison que ce soit, vu que je n'étais pas intime avec.

Toshiya croise ses jambes de manière féminine et assurée et fixe de ses yeux intensément noirs l'inspecteur qui le considère en réfléchissant.

Une sonnerie retentit, Kiyoharu sursaute et fouille dans la poche de sa veste pour en ressortir un téléphone.

-Oui ?…D'accord. Ville valo ? Ah oui, c'était un trafiquant, il a un casier chez nous... Mort ? Bien... Oui je m'en occupe… Oui c'est sûrement parallèle… Okay.

Il raccroche et reporte son attention sur Toshiya avant de baisser les yeux et de dire en soupirant :

-Bien, c'est bon. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec cette affaire plus longtemps.

-C'est bien aimable, je trouve ça lugubre, répond-il en un sourire.

-Connaissez-vous un certain Ville Valo ?

Toshiya sursaute, le ton fracassant du policier l'ayant surpris. Puis il déclare :

-Non. Mais j'ai déjà entendu ce nom. Prononcé par le barman de Tentadora. Et pas de façon très flatteuse…

oOo

Kaoru, posé sur le fauteuil vert foncé, admire Kyô revenir des toilettes, pantalon à peine boutonné. Le blond, sentant une attention si insistante sur lui, lance un regard tendre et emprunt d'un sentiment dont Kaoru ne connaît pas encore la source à son vis-à-vis.

-Viens t'asseoir.

Kyô s'exécute, l'entourant de ses bras en songeant à un prétexte pour lui dire que tout ceci, cette nuit, ces baisers, ces caresses, n'étaient que des erreurs qu'il fallait effacer du tableau noir de leur relation.

Une sonnerie stridente les fait sursauter. Kaoru relève la tête du ventre de son compagnon et replace amoureusement une mèche qui s'échappait sur le côté, dû à un léger épis. Après ce mouvement, le propriétaire des lieux se lève et jette un coup d'œil par le judas. Une boule lui contracte l'estomac : un flic. Un putain de flic. Sa mâchoire se crispe et il inspire fortement posant sa longue main, ornée d'une bague à l'effigie d'une tête de mort, sur la poigné avant de la descendre méthodiquement, le stress augmentant à mesure que celle-ci se baisse pour enfin provoquer un déclique. La porte s'ouvre. Kyô cligne nerveusement des yeux et demande d'une voix hypocrite :

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

Kiyoharu entre, forçant le passage au blond et, fière d'avoir retrouvé son assurance qu'il avait un instant perdu face à la misère de Terashi, s'avance d'un pas rapide vers la table basse du salon, y jetant son carnet avant de s'asseoir face à Kaoru, les yeux écarquillés de surprise face à cette intrusion.

-Inspecteur Kiyoharu, je viens ici au sujet d'un meurtre ayant eu lieu cette nuit.

-Qui est mort ?, demande Kyô, intrigué.

-Luella Olivencia, votre patronne si je ne m'abuse.

Kyô s'assit d'un bloc, presque sur Kaoru. Celui-ci lui saisit la main nerveusement avant de lui lancer un regard se voulant rassurant. Kiyoharu continue, ne prêtant nulle attention à cette démonstration d'étonnement.

-Elle a été tuée cette nuit par balle, alors qu'elle prenait une douche.

Kyô fixe avec vacuité le blond avant de demander, affirmant plus que questionnant :

-Et vous me soupçonnez.

-Pas spécialement, mais j'interroge toutes les personnes l'aillant vu vivante pour la dernière fois. Il pivote vers Kaoru, Cela vaut aussi pour vous jeune homme.

Le dit-jeune homme lâche la main de son compagnon avant de s'avancer, le regard empli de défi envers l'inspecteur :

-Nous avons passé la nuit ici, la voisine de Kyô peut en témoigner.

Le blond l'observe un instant, presque admiratif avant de se souvenir de la discussion –ou plutôt dispute- de la veille avec cette chère Béatrice.

-Il dit vrai, vous pourrez l'interroger.

-J'y compte bien, rétorque Kiyoharu, dédaigneux.

Un silence plane rudement. Kyô se mord la lèvre inférieure. Kaoru fixe le flic qui, lui, ouvre et referme son calepin en réfléchissant, yeux dans le vague.

Agacé par ce bruit répétitif et abrutissant, le barman élève la voix, agacé :

-C'est tout ?

-Non…

-Alors ?

Kiyoharu relève la tête.

-Vous connaissez un certain Ville Valo ?

oOo

Un vent frais soulève deux mèches de cheveux flamboyantes. Le ciel est gris, le goudron dégage une odeur humide, le tonnerre gronde et quelques fines gouttes de pluie tombent directement des nuages lourds et noirs, terminant leur course sur le sol ou sur les passants.

Die soupire, marche plus rapidement, pressé d'arriver à bon port. Envie de se changer les idées en buvant un café bien fort._ Last but not least_, envie de se retrouver face à la douceur de ce serveur qu'il aime tant, son compagnon, Miyavi.

Mais une fois arrivé à la ruelle menant à ce bonheur qu'est le cocon des bras chaleureux de ce dernier, il se fige d'effroi. Immobile, il regarde deux personnes enlacées étroitement, assises sur un banc à peine dissimulé par un grand arbre dont les feuilles glissent délicatement.

Sa gorge se tarie. Ses yeux le brûlent, non, ça ne peut pas être lui. Non. Impossible.

Sa main moite cherche à l'aveuglette ses lunettes, posées sur le haut de sa tête. Il les chausse. La monture glisse un peu, sa peau est humide. Son cœur cognant contre sa poitrine lui chauffe les joues. Si.

C'est lui.

Il porte le tablier du café où il est serveur.

Ses cheveux bleu électrique cascadent sur ses épaules.

C'est lui.

Il embrasse une femme.

C'est définitivement lui.

oOo

Kyô ferme les yeux, le nom de son « ami » résonnant douloureusement le long du sentier impraticable qu'est devenu l'espace entre ses deux oreilles.

-On m'a fait comprendre que vous ne le portiez pas dans votre cœur, Kyô.

-Qui vous a fait comprendre ça ?

-« On », réplique inéluctablement Kiyoharu.

Agacé, le barman soupire bruyamment et rouvre les yeux.

-Je le haïssais…Plus encore que je ne détestais Tentadora…

-…Continuez…

Kyô jette un coup d'œil à Kaoru.

-Je ne l'ai pas tué.

-Ca ne me suffit pas, étoffez. Pourquoi le détestiez-vous ?

-…C'était mon client le plus violent, Annonce finalement le blond, sentant que le moment de parler de son ancien poste au sein de l'_Euphoria_ est venu.

Il pose sa main sur celle de Kaoru et reprend son récit en la serrant spasmodiquement, comme pour s'empêcher de jeter un coussin sur l'inspecteur et de se ruer sur lui pour l'étouffer.

-Il venait régulièrement, et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que lui obéir. C'était mon job. Mais lui… Il ne venait pas simplement tirer son coup. Avant de me baiser, il jouait. Il me faisait faire des choses…humiliantes…

Kaoru fixe droit devant lui, il tente d'assimiler cette longue tirade, réalignant les mots en tentant de les comprendre. Le baiser ? Baiser un barman ?

Kiyoharu le devance, demandant :

-Mais vous n'êtes pas barman ?

-…Maintenant oui… Avant j'étais prostitué.

L'inspecteur acquiesce gravement, l'étage comportant des chambres n'était pas pour se droguer mais pour prendre du bon temps… Tentadora avait à son compte bon nombre d'activités illégales mais rapportant gros…

Kyô a baissé les yeux, la tête, les épaules. Il a lâché la main de Kaoru. Il s'en est même éloigné. Mais finalement, ils ont toujours été loin de l'autre.

-Je le déteste…, répète t-il, résigné.

Kiyoharu se lève, sort des menottes de la poche de sa veste et d'un mouvement sec de la main fait comprendre à Kyô qu'il doit se lever. Les yeux de Kaoru se posent sur le papillon tatoué sur l'épaule du blond avant que celui-ci ne sorte de son champ de vision comme le barman se lève.

-Je n'ai pas de preuves que vous êtes pour quelque chose dans ce meurtre, mais je dois vous arrêter pour vous garder à l'œil avant votre jugement.

oOo

Trois jours que Kyô patiente dans cette petite cellule du commissariat, entouré de prostitués et de délinquants de base.

Appuyé contre les barreaux, il tape du pied contre le sol humide, souillé par un liquide dont il n'ose deviner la provenance, et tente d'ignorer les appels d'une prostituée. Brune. Bronzée.

-Hey p'tit gars, arrête de faire du bruit et vient t'asseoir à côté de moi !

Il se retourne et la gifle, cette femme lui rappel Tentadora.

oOo

Shinya ouvre doucement la porte. Ses cernes sont encore plus creusées qu'auparavant. Toshiya est là, sur le seuil, le regarde avec des yeux pétillants, malgré le vide flagrant ayant prit place dans ses prunelles qui autrefois brillaient sainement…

Le brun entre dans l'appartement, habitué à cette puanteur insalubre, à cette poussière qui vole et s'incruste dans ses narines, le faisant éternuer naguère… Il avise son ami qui retourne se coucher sur son lit aux ressorts apparents. Ses yeux gonflés témoignent de larmes versées.

Debout, nonchalamment appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, il sonde la pièce, tentant de traverser de son regard la noirceur épaisse des lieux. Renonçant à percer l'obscurité, il élève la voix en fixant le néant face à lui.

-Pourquoi déprimes-tu ? T'es en manque ?

-…Oui…

-De la _Dir en Grey_ ?

-……Non…

Triturant ses cheveux, il avance dans la pénombre de la chambre à coucher de son ami, ses jambes beaucoup trop fines supportant avec mal son poids, le faisant fléchir par instant. Quand enfin ses mollets entrent en contact avec l'apprêté du lit de Shinya, il se baisse et cherche du bout des doigts le matelas. L'ayant repéré, il s'assoit et pose ses mains sur ses genoux osseux, un sourire absent collé aux lèvres.

-Racontes-moi.

-…Kyô est en prison…

-Kyô ?, demande Toshiya, perplexe.

-Le barman de Tentadora.

Le brun frissonne.

-Je me souviens oui…Pour quelle raison est-il en prison ?

-…Il est soupçonné du meurtre de… Ville…Ville…

-Valo ?

-Oui… Il attend d'être jugé…

Toshiya cherche à tâtons le corps de son ami et saisit une cheville, osseuse et fine, qu'il sert rudement.

-En quoi est-ce un problème ?

-…Je l'aime, Toshiya. Plus que tout au monde… On devait partir ensemble…

oOo

Kiyoharu continue son enquête, retournant sur les lieux du crime, gants en plastique aux mains, décidé à trouver un quelconque indice dans l'appartement.

Au bout d'une prospection infructueuse, il découvre une lettre au fond d'une poubelle, chiffonnée et déchirée. Une lettre d'amour. Un amour envers la victime, non partagé à en jugé par le lieu où a été trouvé le morceau de papier jaunit.

Il la brandit telle un trophée et analyse le bas du document. La signature est quelque peu effacée mais il peut jurer lire des initiales : H et T.

_Hara Toshiya ? _

oOo

-Eh toi, le blond. De la visite.

Kyô sort de la cellule, un regard circonspect ornant son visage affaibli. Il réprime un vague mouvement de rage en apercevant Kaoru, attendant patiemment de pouvoir parler au barman.

oOo

Kiyoharu avance d'un pas décidé jusque chez Toshiya. Il en est sûr, c'est de lui que provient cette lettre. Une fois à hauteur de son appartement, il toque et entre dès que Toshiya tourne la poigné.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

L'inspecteur lui brandit la lettre, protégée par un plastique, et demande, d'une voix froide :

-C'est vous qui avez écrit ça.

-Non.

-J'aimerais voir un manuscrit quelconque avec votre écriture dessus pour faire des tests.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit.

Kiyoharu baisse la lettre et sourit au brun, victorieux.

-J'ai un mandat.

Vingt-huit jours plus tard :

Kyô sort du commissariat, il est relâché et totalement blanchi de toute suspicion. Les tests ont prouvé que l'écriture de la lettre était bien celle de Toshiya Hara. Dans le même temps, lors d'une fouille complète de l'appartement de ce dernier, la police avait retrouvé une arme à feu dont les balles correspondaient parfaitement au calibre de celle ayant transpercé Tentadora.

Toshiya était passé aux aveux une semaine plus tôt, dans un sursaut de panique et de rage.

Tentadora avait une relation avec Ville valo.

Toshiya aimait désespérément la brune.

Il avait tué son rival pour prouver à l'Espagnole qu'il valait mieux le prendre au sérieux.

Et dans un élan de tristesse frustrée, il avait assassiné la femme hantant ses pensées, prit d'une folie amoureuse.

Soufflant de soulagement, l'ancien barman avance, escorté par deux policiers jusqu'à un portail. Enfin, lorsque ces derniers le laissent seul, il se met à courir, impatient de retrouver les lèvres de Shinya. Mais, dans sa hâte, il percute un officier de l'ordre.

-Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches, toi ?, explose t-il, dans une démonstration parfaite de mauvaise foi.

Soudain, l'homme aux côtés de Uruha se fige. Cette voix si particulière, il aurait juré l'avoir déjà entendu. Le soir du braquage, alors qu'il était de garde, et qu'on l'avait menacé. Cette voix…

Un mois plus tard :

La chaleur étouffante de cette après-midi ensoleillée fait suffoquer les individus marchant prestement dans la rue.

Dans un appartement, rendue sombre à cause des stores fermés, un homme est avachi dans le plus pur relâchement sur un canapé revêtu de cuir. Son corps suant colle contre la texture du sofa. La télévision est allumée sur une retransmission du journal télévisé de la veille au soir.

Des images défilent, décrites par une femme à la voix platonique. On peut apercevoir un homme, blond, entouré de trois policiers, être embarqué dans un camion de Police, suivit par un convoie semblable où cette fois un jeune garçon efféminé est conduit.

-_Voici donc Niimura Kyô et Terashi Shinya, couple ayant commit un braquage à main armée dans une banque de Tôkyô. Le tribunal les a condamnés à dix ans de pris…_

L'index appuyé sur le bouton _off _de sa télécommande et le bras tendu vers l'écran, Kaoru soupire de lassitude et de soulagement à ne plus entendre parler de cette affaire. Sa gorge se serre douloureusement et il laisse tomber son bras. La télécommande chute lamentablement par terre.

On s'est joué de lui.

Kyô s'est joué de lui.

Il ferme les yeux avec ardeur et tord sa langue dans tous les sens, serrant les doigts, crispant tout son corps… Avant de se relâcher et de laisser couler une larme.

Dégoûté de son état de faiblesse, il se lève et enfile un tee-shirt, avant de sortir de son immeuble. Son jean semble être comme une deuxième peau tant la chaleur plaque le tissu contre sa peau brûlante. Il n'en a que faire, il veut marcher… Il voudrait crier, hurler, frapper le premier venu…

Mais alors qu'aveuglé par sa frustration et sa haine, sa tête se baisse en un mouvement désespéré, il rentre dans un inconnu et relève les yeux avant de laisser murmurer à l'intention du jeune homme un faible :

-… Vous êtes…Die ?

**FIN**

Oh my god, c'est lent ô.o

_oOo San, droguée à l'encens oOo _


End file.
